Sunset Walks
by Lunaa
Summary: Kirby grieves over the death of a friend. Based on the anime. RR Please.


He stood before her grave…

Silently and somberly, blinking back emotions he had never felt until now. His blue eyes filled with sorrow, he held a white daisy in his hands. Kirby closed his eyes; too much pain, too much loss. How did she expect him to stand it? How could his dear friend just leave him behind? He read the epitaph on the gravestone for what seemed the millionth time.

'A beautiful wife, mother and friend,

rest in peace forever

our lovely

Fumu.'

No. It couldn't be true. And yet it was, so coldly confirmed by the hard slab of stone a few feet in front of him. She had been his best friend, almost a mother to him as he began to grow up in Dreamland. Kirby had met her when she was just a child, like he was. Fumu quickly became his closest companion, even his protector at times. Playing together every day and going for long walks at sunset were the fondest of his memories. That was almost three quarters of a century ago. Kirby had watched her mature; time's obvious effect on changing behavior had made him feel awkward. While she grew physically and intellectually, time seemed to neglect his maturation. Meta Knight had said years ago that he wouldn't grow up as fast as the others, but it just didn't seem fair. Sure he had matured a bit in some ways with her, his speech had improved significantly among other things, but he was still just a child. He had witnessed the many stages of her life, her happiness and sadness. He'd never forget her radiance after her first kiss, her marriage and the birth of her two children.

These were happy things, but Kirby could never quite understand, however. His world was crashing, she was everything to him. Hot tears burned his eyes and threatened to fall as his grip tightened on the flower. Nothing had ever prepared him for this; he never expected an event so devastating, not even in the depths of his imagination. Subconsciously he had believed that they would be together forever. His childish mind could not comprehend it at all. It was too much of a burden to carry on his fragile heart, just the thought of not seeing her face tomorrow was unbearable. But tomorrow would come and Kirby would have to go on without her. Eyes sparkling with tears, he knelt down on the freshly disturbed dirt and laid the flower at the base of Fumu's gravestone. He had lived an illusion for so long. Ever since his arrival on Popstar he had sought out the beauty in life. He had found everything he had wished for, peace had flooded the tiny planet after Kirby defeated Nightmare. Dedede couldn't order monsters anymore after the defeat of the Emperor of Darkness, so life afterwards was just a peaceful mix of eating, sleeping, playing and exploring.

A child's dream, but it didn't last for long. His friends grew up, he didn't. Their interests and priorities moved on, yet his stayed the same. Kirby knew that his friends still loved him, but soon no one wanted to play anymore. It seemed so sudden, all of a sudden no one wanted to play ball anymore. No one had time for picnics or long days on the beach; they all had their new families to take care of. Kirby had spent many lonely days by himself, anxiously awaiting the sunset walk Fumu took with him every day. Soon the next generation of children had come about, but he had found playing with them wasn't as grand as playing with his old friends. Fumu's two children had taken a liking to Kirby immediately since he was frequently at their home visiting their mother. He knew that she still loved him, but she had grown up and he had been left behind. And as the years passed by he believed with every inch of his heart that those precious sun filled days of playing with the other children would return somehow.

…But they never did.

It was now that he realized that those days would only be memories from now on. Everything he had ever known was crumbling before him. He covered his eyes as tears of anguish flowed freely down his cheeks, sniffling, he closed his eyes. Even though she had grown, Fumu had never forgotten him. Their walks down that same path along the woods were never neglected. Unlike how some of his other playmates, Fumu never let their friendship fade away. Though she led a busy life raising a son and daughter, she always found time for their walks. So precious to him…all those memories. It was simply too much to lose. He couldn't let go. Kirby wanted to go with her, together in death as they were in life. He would give anything for a few more years together, anything for one more sunset walk.

A/N: Heh, I'm evil. I killed Fumu/Tiff. Just a little shorty, hope you liked it.


End file.
